


Get To Know You Better || {NSFW} Yami Sukehiro x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Relationships: Yami Sukehiro & Reader, Yami Sukehiro/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Get To Know You Better || {NSFW} Yami Sukehiro x Reader

Yami Sukehiro stood across the bar, leaning against the wall. His eyes were trained on the figure of a woman sitting on a bar stool next to one of his squad members. Vanessa Enoteca had brought her best friend of six years, Y/N L/N, to the bar with her tonight. Yami has always been a sucker for a girl who could handle her liquor and this girl was even giving Vanessa a run for her money. And damn, did she look good doing it.

Y/n caught the muscular man’s eyes on her, and as her eyes trailed down his body she caught the symbol on his squad robe. Black Bulls. She looked over at Vanessa, leaning back against the bar. “Is that who I think it is?”

Vanessa looked up from her drink, following her best friend’s eyes. “Who? The guys against the wall in the Black Bulls robe?”

Y/n gave her a dastardly smile, answering her question. The wheels were turning in her head, the things she would do to a man like him.

Vanessa chuckled at her. “That’s Captain Yami Sukehiro… and I think he’s got his eyes on you Y/n. I’ve been trying to get with that for a long time. If I were you, I’d take the chance.”

Yami and Y/n locked eyes and she bit her lip. Yami placed a cigarette between his lips and sparked it up. She took that as her invitation.

Y/n stood from the bar stool and left her drink behind her, slowly walking through the crowd to the mysterious man with black hair. When she reached him she leaned on the wall against him. He took a drag from his cigarette, focusing his attention on her curves. She broke the silence. “I hear you’re a Magic Knight Squad Captain.”

Yami huffed. “You heard correctly.” He held his pack of cigarettes out to her. “The name’s Yami.”

She took one from him, placing it between her own lips. “I’m Y/n, I know who you are.” He reached over to her and lit her cigarette. “I wouldn’t mind getting to know you a little better tho.” She winked at him, sending a shiver down his spine.

Yami leaned forward and put his arms on both sides of the wall she was against, hovering in front of her. “If you really wanna get to know me, why don’t we blow this joint?”

She took a drag and blew the smoke up in the air. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

* * * * * *

The Black Bulls hideout was definitely well hidden. Not only was the entire hideout well hidden, but so was Yami’s bedroom. They made their way down the hallway of the underground of the building, the hallway looked more like a cave than it did the inside of a living space.

When the two of them reached the door to his room he pushed her up against it, his lips caressing her neck and leaving small hickeys along it. Her hands wandered around his strong chest, the temptation to rip apart his white tank top almost overtaking her.

Yami’s hands wandered her body, exploring every crevice, exciting himself, along with her. Yami prompted her to jump into his arms, using the opportunity to open the door to his room, pushing her against the back of it to close them off from the other magic knights in his squad.

Y/n intertwined her fingers through his hair and with an almost animal like ferocity he pinned her to his mattress. Her leggings were easy enough to remove, one swift yank from this man had them falling to the floor.

Yami slowly trailed small nibbles down her stomach, stopping as he reached her waist. The stubble on his chin tickled the inside of her thighs as he kissed them, spreading her legs apart to expose her throbbing clit. “I see you’re ready for me.” Before she could answer him he set to work on his dinner. Small strokes from his tongue sent tingles up her whole body, causing her to almost come undone, just at the small touch. Yami smirked against her folds. “You like that princess?”

She could only muster a nod and a small moan escaped her lips. The man was ruthless, he had her practically begging for more.

Yami looked up at her, just the look of pleasure on her face had his erection growing painful against his pants, begging to spring forth. He couldn’t take it anymore. Before he could claim dominance on her Y/n used her leverage to her advantage, flipping him onto his back and straddling his waist. She unzipped his pants and pulled them down, taking his boxers with them. His erection sprang free, it didn’t look like she would have to do much to get him ready for her.

Y/n buried her face into Yami’s neck, nibbling on it slightly, causing a small noise to come from him. She could feel his length throb against her thigh. He wanted her just as badly as she wanted him.

Y/n placed her hand over his length, rubbing his precum over the tip, causing him to throw his head back against the pillow. She positioned him at her entrance and lowered herself onto his girth. She stretched around him and he started to move his hips. She matched his movements, thrust after thrust putting them each in a state of bliss. Y/n placed her hands on his chest and threw her head back in pleasure, sliding her hands down his chest, leaving small scratches down his chiseled pecs.

Yami placed his strong hands on her ass cheeks and guided her up and down on his length at an intense speed. He was coming close to his climax, and by the feeling of her wall as closing in on him, she was too. He planted a smack on her ass, growling as she let out a small scream.

As he finally reached his ecstasy he slowed his hips, her walls had tightened around him completely, the warmth of her cum sending him over the edge as he filled her with his seed.

Y/n collapsed to the side of him, the two trying to catch their breath. Yami reached over to his bedside table, taking his pack of cigarettes and lighting one up, the taste of the nicotine coating his throat. He closed his eyes and exhaled, feeling a pair of legs straddling his waist, causing him to open his eyes again.

Y/n stared back at him, her eyes full of lust. “I don’t think I’ve gotten to know you quite well enough Yami Sukehiro.” She placed her lips to his and pulled on his bottom lips gently with her teeth.

Yami chuckled, taking another drag before putting it out in his ashtray, flipping her onto her back. “Then let me tell you a little more, dirty girl.”


End file.
